Of Murphy's law and Other Random Things
by saturday101
Summary: Also a crossover with Alice in Wonderland (2010). Characters from all three fandoms crammed together in a somewhat large house on a medium sized island receiving dares and telling truths. What can go wrong, will go wrong. Rated for safety.


**Disclaimer: We don't own anything...**

_Somewhere at sea, 1750_

Captain Jack was in his quarters, drinking rum, of course, when they came. Who you ask? Well, let's find out shall we?

"Jack," Elizabeth said coming in, "a young woman has requested to talk to you."

Jack looked up, "So, a young girl has requested my presence, can't say I'm surprised mate."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes, "By young woman, I mean about 16 years of age, I believe that is illegal."

"I'm a pirate, mate, that's what we do," he said walking out the door. "So, what does this girl look like?" Before Elizabeth could answer, Jack got the answer himself.

"Ah, Captain Jack Sparrow, correct?" the mysterious girl asked. "My name is Arisa, I'd tell you my last name but I don't believe you need that information." Description? Okay!

She had long black hair that went down to her waist, with two 4 foot swords were strapped to her back and a pistol hung around her waist. Black fingerless gloves were on her hands and in her hair she had three beads tied into a braid. Her voice was a little on the softer side and laced with an American accent. Oh, and her eyes were dark brown.

"A shame," Jack said shrugging.

Will Turner walked up to her, "You mentioned a crew? Why are you the only one here?"

"That's because it would be better to negotiate with one person," she said sheepishly. "Arrogant, I know, but really I had no choice, another reason is because my first mate…um…well, I was afraid she would go crazy meeting the famous Captain Jack Sparrow, Will Turner of _The Flying Dutchman_, and, of course, the Pirate King herself, Elizabeth Swann, er...I mean Turner." Everyone stared at her and she grinned. "Word gets around a lot faster then most people realize. Anyway, I was wondering if a few of you wanted to come meet the crew? We have rum~."

"Well I for one," said Jack, "would love to meet your crew."

Elizabeth sighed, "I'll go too I suppose." And since Elizabeth was going of course Will went.

"Great!" Arisa said cheerfully, "Anyone else want to come?"The crew looked at each other, "No?"

"Hold on," came a voice from the back, "I'll go." The person walked up, "the name's Anamaria, nice to meet you."

Arisa smiled, "Nice to meet you too!" she looked around, "If that's all we can go then."

As soon as they stepped aboard they saw the crew…which only consisted of a man and a woman.

"I'm sorry that I have such a small crew, but we haven't had time to gather many people," Arisa apologized, then she whistled, "Hey! We have company, come introduce yourselves!"

The two walked over, "I'm Rose, nice to meet you," said the woman.

The man smiled, "Jack Dawson, nice to meet you as well."

Arisa looked around and sighed, "Where's William?"

"Up in the crow's nest."

Arisa then took a deep breath, "YO WILLIAM! GET YE FANGIRL BUTT DOWN HERE ALREADY!"

"WHATEVER! I'LL BE DOWN THERE IN A SECOND, AND I'M NOT A FANGIRL!"

Arisa turned back to the crew, "Heh heh, sorry 'bout that."

As she spoke a blond girl with greenish, bluish, grayish eyes, about 18 years old, approached them, "What do you want?"

"Will meet William oh, _sorry_, Will," Arisa said sarcastically, "Will you may now fangirl."

The blonde smirked, "So this is the famous Jack Sparrow and his crew, huh, I imagined you taller."

Jack narrowed his eyes, "Ye best be watchin' who ye talkin' to lass."

"Oh yeah?" Will challenged, "How 'bout a duel then? A three-way duel, you, me, and Turner, or are you too chicken?"

"Fine," Jack growled, "Will, me effects!"

The girl smiled, "But _I_ don't have your effects."

"Not you! Turner!"

"Uh Jack, I don't have them either..."

"But I gave them to you!"

Turner smiled sheepishly, "Yes but somebody stole them."

"..." Ooh! Captain J's getting mad...

Arisa suddenly spoke, "Before you kill him I have a present," she took out Jack S.'s stuff, "Sorry, I wanted to see it up close, but I also needed to practice my thievery..." she saw everyone but Will staring at her, "Hehehe...um...yeah...anyway! I have a request. You see Will and I are doing a...project of sorts, and we were wondering if you would participate. You don't have to...but Will might want you guys to come..."

Jack Dawson whispered to the pirates, "You might want to come, Rose's ex-fiancee, Cal Hockley, refused to come and he got beat up, twice. First by Arisa when they first came because apparently she doesn't like him, then when he refused Will beat him up. They almost killed him and would've if they wanted to."

The crew shuddered.

"We'll come!"

"YAY! This means that he owes me twenty bucks!" Arisa cheered, then she saw the looks she got, "Er, I mean yay...? Will, get on with the duel before I embarrass myself further!"

"Okay!"

Jack Dawson decided to referee to make sure that no one got killed or maimed in any way. "Now, this will be a legal and non lethal battle on when I say go you'll -" But just then Will lunged at William and swords clashed. Jack looked around and decided to jump into the fight.

"Hey Sparrow, over here," called Will for she had led William into the crows nest for a closer fight! Jack didn't want to climb the mast so he took the long route up to the nest. Just as he got up there Will elbowed William and he fell out of the nest onto the deck. " I think that he's going to need a medic," said Will. "Ah, Sparrow you finally decided to join me, let's see how much damage you can do!" said Will sarcastically.

"Oh, um, why you're a girl I wouldn't want to hurt you and besides-." but that was as far as Jack got, for at that moment Will lunged at Jack catching him off guard and pushing him over the side of the crows nest just as she had pushed William. " I think that he's going to need a medic too," said Will as she swung down from the crows nest.

"Will, you really need to learn how to be nice to people," said Rose.

"Oh, and I suppose that _you_ want to challenge _me_?"

"No thank you I'd rather not," said Rose politely.

"So polite it makes me want to barf," said Will under her breath. "I bet that you have never even hit anyone, or even thought about hitting someone," Will said to Rose.

Rose just shook her head, "Well..."

Suddenly Will got smacked at the back of her head, "Stop that!" scolded Arisa, "At any rate we're here."

"And where is here, exactly?" asked Jack.

Arisa smirked, "Underland."

Hyuu~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_"Following a path of red deep into the trees. Gazing on a bed of roses while having tea. Then from the castle was an invite from the queen. Just a rose decked with a heart. Alice number four were yellow twins so pure and bright. Curious 'bout the wonderland, they traveled here to see. Through the doors they watched the going ons with brightened eyes. Wandering so aimlessly about the land and skies. So obstinate big sister was and brave the little brother's stand. They came so close to Alice true but were trapped in wonderland...Bound within an endless dream a nightmare for all time. Twins of gold forever they repeat this lovely rhyme!__" Smack! _"Itai!" yelled Arisa, rubbing her head.

"Don't sing such creepy songs!" scolded Will.

"But it fits this situation perfectly...sort of," Arisa protested.

Will sighed...then looked over at Rose and hit her too. "Ow! What was that for?" asked said victim.

"You're too polite."

Cue catfight...**"Ooh, that's gotta hurt..."**

Will and Rose stopped fighting, "Did you hear something?"

"Conner!" shouted Arisa, looking up at the sky, "You're breaking the fourth wall!"

**"Sorry, but can I stay? Please?"**

Arisa sighed, "Fine, but you have to participate!"

**"Yay!"** Suddenly a kid, about...oh...twelve, with messy brown hair appeared. "Thanks 'Risa!" _Smack_ (_again)__!_ "Ow! What was that for?"

"For breaking the fourth wall _narrator,_" she deadpanned.

"Okay then, now if we're done with the appearing people..." said Elizabeth.

Arisa rolled her eyes, "Yes, yes, come on, I'll take you to Tarrant...actually..." she looked up, "You, you, and you, follow us," pointing at (female)Will, Captain Jack, and Anamaria, respectively. Arisa turned to the others, "the rest of you; panic...I'm kidding! Go back to the ship and do...whatever married people do."

The two married couples left, grumbling, and the girls, plus Jack and Connor, headed deeper into the woods until they hit a giant tea table.

"There's no room!" screamed a voice. Arisa and Connor ducked and a teacup hit Anamaria and she said many words that would not at all look good in print.

Arisa stood up, "Ah, Tarrant Hightopp, I presume?" she said to a very pale man with wild orange hair.

"Who's askin'?" came from a tiny voice from the table.

She bent down to face the voice and smiled, "Hello Mallymkun, I'm Arisa." Said blackhead(...um, no that sounds like she's a zit...let's go with blackhaired) girl straightened."So Tarrant," she said walking around the table toward him, " I can make you a deal, you want to see Alice again, right? Well if you participate in a...project of sorts, you get to see Alice."

_"The_ Alice?" came from a voice above (...no, not God). A grey and aqua striped cat appeared, "Good morning everyone! I hope you don't mind if I join this little project as well?"

"Of course you can, the more the merrier!" Arisa grinned cheerfully. "Hatta?"

The mad man looked around and received several nods, "Of course!"

"Alright, we'll leave pretty soon but I'd like to get three more people," she beckoned to Chessur, "Ah, Cheshire, would you mind terribly getting the Tweedles' 'dee and 'dum, Nivens and Uilleam?"

"I'll be but a moment," he responded, slowly disappearing until all that was left was his grin, which faded away soon after. Five minutes later he floated in with the requested members.

"Thank ye." Arisa turned and started walking away, "C'mon, we have to go get Alice."

Jack paused, "And jus' how are we going to do that?" he asked while the Underlanders cheered.

Arisa facepalmed, "What are we?"

"We're pirates, mate."

"Exactly, and what do we do?"

Jack shrugged, "Raid, pillage, plunder, and otherwise pilfer our weaselly black guts out."

"Good boy," she tossed him a bottle of rum, "here's a treat, pup."

_**CHUBBY BUNNY!**_

"Alright here's the plan," said Arisa standing over a map. "We're here," she pointed to a spot on the map, "and, judging by the amount of time Tarrant said passed, Alice should be right about...here," pointing to a spot in the Indian Ocean. Arisa looked up, "Liz, are you on good terms with the Chinese?"

"Yes," Elizabeth nodded.

Suddenly Arisa facepalmed, "I'm so dense! I just realized that you have the same name as my grandma!" Everyone stared at her, "Hey, that was a compliment!"

"She's obviously gone insane," interrupted Will, "While she recovers her sanity, I'll take over."

"First of all," said Arisa, "I lost my sanity a _long_ time ago. Second, there's a reason you aren't captain!"

"And why is that?"

"One; because you're insane too, two; because we voted on captain, and three;..." she paused, "actually I don't believe we have a three. Oh yeah, before I forget..." She walked into a room and emerged with a rope. Tying it to Will's foot she (somehow) slung said "fangirl" over her shoulder and threw her into the water.

"Curse ye Arisa," Will sputtered as she floundered in the water. Arisa laughed at the floundering fan girl. Will finally got back on deck and charged at her. The younger girl calmly sidestepped and Will flew over the edge of the ship again.

Rose looked at Will and asked, "So, who wants to help her? Cause I sure don't."

Just then Captain Jack walked on deck and in response to Rose's question replied " Just leave her to drown."

Will, in hearing this, automatically went to climb back on deck. Once on deck Jack (Sparrow) asked Arisa to tie Will to the mast, "All her horseplay had made us fall behind schedule." And with that the crew and a few oddballs headed further out into the ocean.

Wait a minute...since when did (Captain) Jack start giving orders and Arisa become calm? For that matter, when did they start following a schedule?

"Conner!" Arisa smacked said brunette, "You're breaking the fourth wall again! Oh, hey, there it is!" "It" would be the ship Alice was on. Everyone with a sword swung via rope onto it (her, whatever) and brandished their weapons.

"Turn over the one you call Alice and no one gets hurt!" Will smirked, "I personally think it's an easy choice, give us the girl, or die, it's really all up to you."

The crew quickly grabbed Alice and pushed her towards the crew. "Cowards," the older blond girl said (AKA Alice).

"Relax, we won't hurt you," Arisa whispered, "we're with some friends of yours." The nineteen year old glanced at her surprised. Arisa handed her a rope and swung back onto her ship, everyone else (including Alice) quickly following. "Boys," the blackette called from the deck, "you will always remember this as the day you almost caught - "

" - Captain Jack Sparrow," Jack grinned cheekily at Arisa who just rolled her eyes.

Below deck, Alice was having a rather touching reunion with the Underlanders. Perhaps Arisa, William, or someone else will write a oneshot about it, but I personally feel as though this prologue has gone on a bit to long. (If you want to write the scene, please ask permission first.)

_**~For the sake of time and because the authoresses cannot think of anymore things left to be said, we shall skip forward a bit. From this moment on I'll be calling Jack Dawson Leon because it keeps confusing me.~**_

"Here we are~" The crew had arrived at a medium sized island, in the distance was a good sized Victorian house.

"How did ye happen ta get such a place?" Jack asked.

Will shrugged, "We made a deal with this guy we know. It's only ours until our project is done.

"Oh yeah, Vi's coming and she's going to pick up Angelica on the way here," Arisa said.

"Cool!" the blonde grinned, excitedly. Jack, however, was having a mild freak-out moment in the corner.

Arisa narrowed her eyes, "That's right, she's coming. I'm soooo not happy with the way you left her on that island!"

"She's going to kill me!"

"Nu-uh!" Conner laughed, "We won't let her and Arisa's has - "

"Conner shush!"

"Oh, sorry."

Leon (that's Jack Dawson, remember?) cut in, "What's this project, anyway?"

"One: to see what would happen if you guys stayed in the same house for a unknown amount of time!" Will grinned.

"Two: it's basically a giant game of truth or dare, and we have lie detector so we'll know when you're lying!" Arisa called, starting toward the house.

Three: we were bored and needed entertainment.

"Use dialogue not narration Conner."

"Sorry."

Will turned toward everyone, "Well what are you guys waiting for? Let's go inside!"

**Arisa: So...yeah, it's pretty self-explanatory...we will be taking requests for dares, but please keep it around PG-13 or lower.**

**Available people for dares are currently:**

**Alice Kingsleigh**

**Anamaria**

**Arisa Sakimoto (just in case)**

**Chessur (the Cheshire Cat)**

**Jack Dawson (also called Leon)**

**Captain Jack Sparrow**

**Elizabeth Turner (nee Swann)**

**Mallymkun (the Dormouse)**

**Nivens McTwisp (the White Rabbit) **

**Rose Dawson (nee Dewitt Bukater)**

**Tarrant Hightopp (the Mad Hatter)**

**Thackery Earwicket (March Hare)**

**Tweedledee**

**Tweedledum**

**Uilleam (the Dodo)**

**Will Parker**

**Will Turner**

**and of course Angelica will becoming a bit later. Of course, some characters will be featured less than others, but I suppose it can't be helped.**


End file.
